The Auction
by RedCharlie
Summary: Just a short one shot about a fund raising auction. Babe fluff.


Disclaimer: Don't own any thing, all JE's.

**The Auction**

I applied another coat of mascara then looked into the mirror, perfect. Tonight was the very first Ladies Auction, were women of the Burg were auctioned of to the highest bidder for one romantic dinner. All proceeds were split between Trenton PD and Trenton Fire Department, Lula had signed us both up, saying that I cost the Fire Department so much money that it was time to give a little back.

The fifty or so women who signed up had to play hostess for the first part of the night. There was a dinner before hand which we had to wait, luckily the person catering used to be and old employer of mine and knew I tended to get orders wrong. So I had been chosen to be the maître'd.

I had a cherry red halter dress, which plunged at the neckline, had no back and the flowing skirt stoped 2 inches below my ass. I'd also brought new cherry red FMP's with a 3 inch heel and I looked hot. I said goodbye to Rex then headed down the stairs to meet Lula in the garage.

"Shit, white girl you look good." Lula was wearing a tight purple spandex dress with purple FMP. She'd said that Tank liked her in purple.

"So, I'm guessing Tank's coming." Lula slid me a sideways glance knowing that I was really asking if someone "else" was coming.

"He didn't say if Batman was coming but Lester said neither of them had been real happy when they'd found out we'd signed up for this." Lula had met most of the merry men one night at shortys and after the initial shock of meeting Lula, the guys and her had become good friends.

By 6:55 everything was set up and I was waiting at the small maître'd podium by the door. It cost 50 for dinner and I was to make sure people with tickets got in and seated while Brett and Blinky from Rangeman made sure people without tickets stayed out. At 7pm the first people arrived, at 7:25 I saw six big Rangeman men come in. Tank and Lester first, the Woody and Ram and at the Back Bobby and Ranger. I had hoped that Ranger would come and like always he didn't disappoint, I just hoped now he didn't bid on another women.

"Hi." I checked their tickets. "I never thought I'd see the day when you guys would have to pay for a date." I joked.

Tank stepped forward as I lead them to their table in the back corner. "We're here to make sure nobody else thinks about buying our women."

As the boys sat down I felt Ranger's warm breath at my ear. "That goes for me to Babe, can't have people think that I'd let anyone date my woman." I shivered and felt Ranger press a light kiss below my ear before sitting down.

The night moved along without a hitch, when the auction started no woman went for under 100. Lula got up next and I saw Tank sit up, Lula did look pretty damn good in her outfit.

"I'll start the bidding at 20, do I hear 20?"

I saw Tank's hand go up.

"We have 20, do I hear 30?"

"30." A man yelled from the back, I looked over to see Bunchy.

"50" Tank yelled, giving Bunchy burg worthy death glares.

"60" Bunchy counted.

"100." Tank looked like he was about get out his gun and shot Bunchy.

"200"

"500" The auctioneer looked a little stunned, nobody had gone for more than 300 and that was Terry Gilman.

"Do I head 550, no, all done, all sold." He banged his mallet down. "Sold to the black gentle men in the back."

Lula walked off stage looking ecstatic. "I knew my Tankie would come through." She said before walking off towards Tank.

I got up on stage after Lula.

"Okay everyone this is Trenton's very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Let's start the bidding at 50, do I hear 50?"

"50." Joe said from the front.

"60" I looked over a Big Dog who was smiling at me and I knew that there was some sort of bet to how much I would go for and to who.

"200" I knew that voice. I looked into Ranger's eyes and almost had an orgasm on stage. They we jet black and I knew that he defiantly didn't plan on letting anyone else buy me tonight.

"250."Joe counted.

"300" Came a new voice, he was one of the fire fighters but I didn't know his name.

"400" Joe yelled.

"550" Ranger said.

"600" The fire fighter bid.

"1000" I looked over at a grinning Lester, he was baiting Ranger and Ranger looked like he was going to kill him , either that or send him off to a third world country.

"2000" Nobody had enough money on them to out bid Ranger and I was more than happy to be brought by him.

"All done, all sold. Gone to Mr Manoso."

I left the stage and went down to Ranger. "Mr Manoso." I said bating my eyelashes.

"Babe." Was all he said as he pulled me into his lap and kissed me.


End file.
